Don't Stop
Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Rumours, the nineteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by New Directions with Finn, Quinn, Rachel, and Sam singing lead. This song is sung in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and is watched by Will and April. The song's purpose is to cheer up Sam and his siblings after news that his family's house was foreclosed upon. This is also the first song that all 13 members of New Directions sing together. After the performance, the camera zooms in to April and Will, as they watch New Directions happily dance and sing. The episode then ends. Lyrics New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam (and Quinn): If you wake up and don't want to smile (If it takes just a little while) Open your eyes, and look at the day (You'll see things in a different way) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel with New Directions: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Quinn (and Sam): Why not think about times to come (And not about how on the things that you've done?) If your life was bad to you Finn and Quinn: Just think what tomorrow will do Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel with New Directions: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions: Ooooh! Finn with New Directions: Oooh Finn: Don't stop no! New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no New Directions: Ooohh! (Finn: Oooh don't stop no...) Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true Finn and Rachel: I never meant any harm to you Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: It'll soon be here, Rachel and New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: It'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Oooh, don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no (New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back (New Directions: 'Oooh) Don't you look back ('New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back (Finn: '''Don't, don't, don't you look back) '''Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Trivia *This is the last song Quinn sings in the second season. *Brittany can be seen playing the piano at the start of the song. Gallery Images869.jpg 280px-Shot0143.png Don't Stop934.jpg gleerumoursrecap.jpg CaptureDS1.PNG DSBrittany.jpg DSQuinn.jpg Fabrevansdont.gif DSSam.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg tumblr mkwunknED31r2aexjo7 r1 250.gif kurke_1.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmh9p2jijP1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif don't stop.png don'tstop.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two